


I like you way too much

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a judge on the talent show where Sebastian is the host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you way too much

**Author's Note:**

> awfully late birthday present for the wonderful [maria](http://hummeldreams.tumblr.com/). she requested age difference, and i tried to deliver. happy very belated birthday honey, i hope you like it ♥

Kurt ages with grace, and he knows it. There’s hard work behind it, with rigorous skin care routines, yoga and doing his best to eat healthy even while on tour, but he manages, and that’s what counts. He’s forty-five years old and he’s  _elegant_ , just as he always wanted.

That still doesn’t explain why twenty-two year old brand new superstar host Sebastian Smythe is having this…obsession with him. It’s been obvious since their third stop, in L.A., but it’s been going on since the first auditions in Boston. Kurt is pretty sure all of America has caught up on it by now, but he himself still doesn’t understand  _why_. Sure, Kurt knows he’s fairly attractive, but he’s twenty years Sebastian’s senior, and really? This shouldn’t be happening. 

And while the viewers might think it’s all for the cameras, and that Kurt is in on the joke, the looks Kurt has seen Sebastian sneak at him during post-show outings and across hotel lobbies tells him it’s not just for show. Sebastian is genuinely interested in him. 

It’s not that Kurt has anything holding him back. He’s been single for the last five years and he’s comfortable with that. He and Adam are still very good friends, and Kurt just hasn’t been interested in finding anyone else to share his life with. Not that  _that’s_ what Sebastian’s after; Kurt’s pretty sure this is just a matter of conquering. But there’s still something about Sebastian that Kurt can’t put his finger on, there seems to be something holding  _him_  back. 

They’re halfway through the tour now, their next stop is Memphis and they’re back at LaGuardia for another flight. Kurt is  _so_ tired with flying at this point, and he can’t help but wonder if it would’ve been easier to just go on the tour bus along with Sebastian and the contestants. They’re getting fewer every week - it’s kind of the whole concept - so it should be more and more comfortable with every Friday finale. Kurt knows that his fellow judges have other commitments during the weeks, and they’re only needed on set for rehearsals on Thursdays and the broadcasted live show on Fridays, and that’s why they’re becoming platinum members with American Airlines within a month. 

Kurt doesn’t have any other commitments, though, not now. The last production he worked with ended two weeks before auditions, and he starts working with the next one three weeks after the season finale. That was one of the biggest reasons he even said yes to this job; it’s literally between projects. 

It’s a nice experience, but Kurt isn’t sure he’d want to do it again. He’s good at judging people, sure, but he’s coming to realize that he enjoys it more in the comfort of his friends than on national television. And all the flying is tiring. 

Then there’s the fact that being a bitchy judge in a talent show has given him a new kind of attention that he’s not sure he ever wanted. There are newspaper headlines about him being too bitchy, too gay, too sassy, too mean, too  _anything_ that isn’t a nice adjective. Kurt fails to see the point of being a judge if he can’t be honest. It won’t do any good to either him or the contestants. And if they think he’s too harsh? Well, welcome to the reality of showbiz. If they can’t take it, they don’t belong here anyway. And Kurt is never  _mean_ , he never insults them, never actively tries to make them feel bad. But telling the truth without covering it in sugar, like the rest of his fellow judges, doesn’t sit well with the big public, apparently. 

Sebastian seems to like it, though. He flirts shamelessly with Kurt every time they have some kind of interaction, and despite all, Kurt still hasn’t managed to grow out of blushing to just about  _anything_. It just adds to the commentary about him, how he’s the last person who should comment on someone’s sex appeal when he’s almost a blushing virgin himself. Never mind the fact that Kurt played Fiyero for three years, he  _obviously_  doesn’t know the first thing about sex appeal. 

It’ll all be over soon, though. Kurt holds onto that. In a few weeks they’ll have a winner and then everything will be about them and no one will remember Kurt’s comments, and all will be well. 

* * *

 

Sebastian is in the hotel lobby when Kurt and Brody arrive. They’re the ones who live in New York; Cooper and Marley both reside in L.A. and are probably scheduled to arrive in another hour or so. Out of the three, Kurt has gotten closest to Marley, and he’s fairly sure they’ll keep in touch even after the show is over, but it’s naturally Brody he spends most time with, due to flights and transfers. Brody isn’t exactly Kurt’s favorite person, though, so after an unusually long cab ride from the airport, Kurt takes the opportunity to go talk to Sebastian instead.  _Anything_  is better than listening to Brody go on about the dance classes he’s teaching. 

“Hi,” Kurt says, flopping gracelessly down in the armchair next to Sebastian’s. 

“Hi?” Sebastian replies, glancing up from his tablet. The questioning tone is understandable, this is maybe the third time ever Kurt had been the one to initiate a conversation between them, but Kurt still tries to ignore that for now.   
“So…What are you doing?”

Sebastian shrugs. “Nothing. Staying in touch with the world. Need to know what they’re saying about you so I can annoy the shit out of you tomorrow.”

“Thank you for your consideration,” Kurt says dryly. “I’m sure your insults will hurt less now that I know how much time you spend on making them accurate.”

“You love my insults,” Sebastian says, eyes fixed on his tablet again and not even glancing at Kurt. “You find them entertaining and they’re basically the only thing keeping you from falling asleep during the show.”  
And well, damn, Kurt can’t exactly protest, because Sebastian is right. 

“You’re pretty sure of yourself,” he remarks instead, and he can see Sebastian smirk. 

“You too.”

“Yeah, but—”  _I’ve had another twenty years to build up my confidence, whereas you’re barely legal_. Kurt doesn’t know how to finish, but Sebastian doesn’t care; he makes a few broad swiping gestures and then stands up. 

“See you tonight,” he says, and then he’s off. 

* * *

 

In retrospect, Kurt should’ve known this would come up, sooner or later. He would prefer never, of course, but he knows now that it was too naive to hope for that. 

Sebastian has made it his thing to entertain the live audience with youtube clips during the commercial breaks, and Kurt doesn’t think twice about it until he hears his own name being mentioned. His head snaps up and he meets Sebastian’s gaze across the stage, sees the smirk, and  _knows_ , before Sebastian continues, what he’s about to show. It has flied under the radar until now, surprisingly, which is probably because his name isn’t in the title or the description of the video. You’d only know he’s in it if you knew what to look for, and apparently, Sebastian does. The brass intro comes through the speakers, and Kurt closes his eyes and sinks down in his chair. 

The clip is long enough that they’re on air right when it’s finished, giving neither Sebastian nor Kurt any chance to comment. Kurt hopes Sebastian will have let it go until next break, but it’s pointless. 

“Do you remember the last video?” Sebastian calls out to the audience as soon as the cameras are off again. The responding cheers are loud. “Yeah, I thought you might. It’s not as sight you forget, right? Me, I’m just curious where Kurt’s been hiding this obvious… _talent_ , of his, for the last decades.” He winks at Kurt, who just rolls his eyes, much to the amusement of the audience. 

“It’s like you think I’ve never had sex at all,” Kurt mutters, and it’s barely intended for Marley, who’s sitting next to him, but  _apparently_  his mic is on, and the sound level in the arena drops. It doesn’t get silent, thank god, but Sebastian spins around, wide grin on his face. 

“So you’re saying you’re  _not_  a virgin?” he says, and the surprise in his voice is obviously fake, but the audience plays along. 

“I  _really_  don’t think my sex life should be the matter of discussion on national television, Sebastian. There are children present.”

“But there  _is_  one to discuss?” Sebastian presses, and Kurt wonders if it isn’t time to cut back to air soon. He’s annoyed, and he snaps, despite knowing it’s a bad decision. 

“I’m forty-five years old, what do you think?” he says. 

“I’m thinking those hips of yours haven’t seen a lot of action in the thirty years since that video,” Sebastian replies, without missing a beat. Then,  _thankfully_ , they cut back from commercials, and Kurt is saved from having to reply. 

He still keeps his eyes on Sebastian throughout the night, to the point where he almost misses his cue after a performance and he needs to do his job and actually be a judge. He bites out pretty much the same thing as on yesterday’s rehearsal, because the performance hasn’t exactly gotten any better, and if the producers and the girl on stage think he’s boring and lazy then  _fine_ , let them think that. He’s usually paying attention, which is more than can be said about Cooper, so they shouldn’t say anything.

Kurt forms a plan in the time between the performance show and the result show, and during the credits he sneaks away to google something on his phone, to confirm and be sure he’s right. He is, of course he is, and he can’t keep the pleased smirk off his face even though he’s alone in the backstage corridor. 

Since Sebastian is a lot more popular than Kurt, he has to make an appearance after the show, but the delay works out in Kurt’s favor. He has time to get back to his own room, take a shower, wash off the stage makeup, and generally get himself in the right mood. 

* * *

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, Jesus Christ, it’s half past—Kurt.” Sebastian stops talking when he opens his door and sees Kurt. “Uhm. What are you doing here?”

Kurt shrugs. He’s relaxed from the shower and dressed in comfortable pants and a soft shirt, and any doubts about this have been quieted by the fact that if Sebastian says no, Kurt will leave, and just not acknowledge him for the rest of the tour. Kurt’s a professional actor, he’ll manage. “I thought we could continue our earlier conversation,” he says, and smiles when Sebastian just looks confused. “You know, the one where you seemed  _awfully_ interested in my sex life.”  
“Uhm…”

Kurt must’ve really caught Sebastian off-guard, because he has never seen him this dumbfounded. He looks pointedly over Sebastian’s shoulder, into the room, and then back at Sebastian. He raises an eyebrow in question, and Sebastian takes a step back to let him into the room. Kurt leans back against the bathroom door and watches as Sebastian sits down on the edge of the bed. 

“You really think I’m a virgin?” Kurt asks conversationally.

Sebastian scoffs. “No, I’m not stupid.”

“And still, that’s what you imply, week after week. That I’m not sexy, that I’m inexperienced.” He’s keeping his tone calm, he’s not upset at all, this is just stating facts. Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and eyes Sebastian from head to toe. “You’ve done your fair share of experimenting, haven’t you?” he says, locking his eyes to Sebastian’s again. “A lot of sleeping around, no committed relationship,” (which, thanks to Wikipedia for confirming), “you think you’ve done it all.”

“What, you think I haven’t?” Sebastian replies, an edge of defensiveness creeping into his tone. 

“Yes,” Kurt says. Sebastian blinks. He obviously didn’t expect such a blunt reply. 

“And you  _have_  done it all?” Sebastian asks, not even trying to hide his doubt. 

“Yes,” Kurt says again, smirking. He pushes away from the door and crosses the floor until he’s standing with his knees against Sebastian’s. “You think you’re experienced just because you’ve tried a lot of different, exciting things. Quick blowjobs in restroom stalls, bondage on a stranger’s bed, tried topping and bottoming, the odd threesome?” He looks down at Sebastian, holds his gaze, emphasises his question with a raised eyebrow. 

Sebastian shrugs. “Maybe.”

“And you scoff at me because I’ve been in a committed relationship pretty much your whole life. You think I’m boring, that my sex life amounted to the obligatory, missionary fuck once every third week, between mortgage payments and ironing my underwear.” Sebastian doesn’t say anything, which Kurt takes as an affirmative. He leans forward, getting so close that Sebastian starts to lean back. “You’re  _so naive_ , Sebastian. So clueless.” Kurt places his hands on the bed, Sebastian is flat on his back now and Kurt is standing between his legs, leaning over him. It’s an intimidating position, and Kurt is light-headed with the adrenaline that comes from finally telling this  _brat_  how wrong he is. 

“I’ve had twenty more years to learn  _everything_  about my body. I know how to drag it out, I know how to  _stretch me out_. I know what it feels like to be on the edge for  _hours_ , because I’ve had time to explore. You think the sex drive dies once you move in with someone, once you have to spice up the dirty talk with grocery shopping lists and family visits?” Kurt leans down until his mouth is next to Sebastian’s ear. “You’re wrong.”

Sebastian swallows. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with a quickie now and then, but to drag it out and go on for hours, just pulling and pushing and almost tripping over the edge, just to be pulled back, and do it over and  _over_  again?  _Amazing_. Have you done that? Have you really tested your limits? Seen how far you can go, how long you can take it? Have someone ever made you hold off your orgasm long enough to make your legs shake and sweat pearl on your forehead?”

“No.”

Kurt slides a hand down Sebastian’s body until he reaches his crotch. Sebastian is—unsurprisingly—hard, and Kurt squeezes his cock once before standing up and backing off completely. 

“Do you want to?” he asks. His own cock is twitching in his pants, just thinking about getting to do those things to Sebastian. He wants to, he really, really wants to do it. 

Sebastian nods. “Yes,” he says, croaks. “Please.”

“Take off your clothes.” 

Sebastian hurries to comply so fast that it’s endearing. It’s obvious that he tries to still look casual about it, but Kurt has spent more than half his laft in the world of theatre and sees right through it. He doesn’t comment on it, though, just smiles and starts to unbutton his own shirt. 

“Lie on the bed,” Kurt says when Sebastian has shed his underwear and is sitting naked on the edge of the bed. He walks forward as Sebastian scoots back, unbuttons his pants but doesn’t take them off, not yet. He kneels on the mattress between Sebastian’s legs and meets his gaze. 

“Condoms?” Kurt has some in his pockets, but this is like a security check. If Sebastian doesn’t care about his own health, Kurt doesn’t want to do this. 

“Y-yeah.” Sebastian’s cock is rock hard and presses against the mattress as he crawls over to reach into his bag. He throws a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube onto the bed and flips back onto his back. 

“Gotten much use of those these weeks?” Kurt asks, and that brings a confident smirk back to Sebastian’s lips. 

“Are you jealous?” He asks, settling into the mattress and sliding a hand down his stomach to grip his cock. 

Kurt slaps his hand away. “Jealous? Of what? Bathroom blowjobs?”

“Of course, I forgot. Your knees couldn’t handle a bathroom blowjob,” Sebastian mocks. Kurt grabs a condom, tears it open, and rolls it onto Sebastian before he has time to blink. 

“You have no idea what my knees can handle,” Kurt says, before taking Sebastian in his mouth. 

“Ah—oh  _fuck_ ,” Sebastian moans, hands automatically coming down to grab Kurt’s hair. Kurt slaps them away, without breaking his focus, and looks up at Sebastian with eyes that he hopes clearly say  _no_. 

“Okay. Okay, just—don’t stop,” Sebastian gasps, clutching the sheets instead and bucking up against Kurt’s mouth. “Holy—Fuck, you’re good.”

Kurt smiles, the best he can with a mouth full of cock, and takes him deeper, swallowing around him. It’s been awhile since he did this, he’s generally not a fan of casual sex, but deepthroating is like riding a bike, apparently. For Kurt, at least. 

“Kurt, I can’t—”

Kurt backs off with an obscene slurping noise and coughs. 

“You look like that’s the first time I’ve been deepthroated,” Sebastian says, dragging a hand through his hair and valiantly trying to hide  _just_  how much that affected him. 

Kurt just says “I’m not done yet,” and slides down until he’s standing on the floor again. He takes off his pants and underwear in one go, and he doesn’t miss the way Sebastian eyes his erection appreciatively. Kurt kneels on the bed again and reaches for the lube. He eyes the bottle and wrinkles his nose, but he doesn’t have much of an option. 

“Pro tip,” he says as he opens the bottle and coats his fingers. “Splurge on the lube. It makes all the difference.”

“But I’m—”

“Wearing a condom, yes. My ass is not,” Kurt finishes for him, reaching back behind himself to stroke his rim. “Silicone lasts alot longer. Works in the shower too. “

Sebastian doesn’t reply to that, he just stares. Kurt likes this part, he likes the stretch and how he can feel himself, how he has control over it all; the pace, the force, everything. He could do this for a long time, he does it often enough that he doesn’t  _need_  to do it for a long time. He hasn’t had sex in a long while, but he lives alone and can do whatever he wants in his bed. 

He’s got three fingers in himself when Sebastian grows impatient and grabs his hips. “Come on, Kurt,” he says,  _whines_. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kurt quips, thrusting his fingers inside himself. “Am I boring you?”

“I wouldn’t say boring, but—” Kurt effectively cuts him off by grabbing his cock and covering it with lube, then crawls forward until he’s hovering over Sebastian’s lap. 

“What’s the magic word?” Kurt says, holding Sebastian’s cock against his ass, but not moving. 

Sebastian stares at him. Kurt stares back. Sebastian sighs. 

“Please,” he bites out, bucking his hips for good measure. His cock slides against Kurt’s crack, causing both of them to hiss. 

“Good boy,” Kurt replies, just as strained, readjusting his grasp on Sebastian’s cock and positioning it again. Then he sinks down, slowly, mostly to tease, and revels in Sebastian’s responding moan of combined pleasure and frustration. 

“What’s the longest you’ve ever had sex?” Kurt asks breathlessly when he’s bottomed out. “An hour? Two? You’ve ever dragged it out a whole night?”

“Why would I? Just because it takes— _ah_ —takes you a fortnight to come doesn’t—jesus _fuck_  you’re  _tight_ —it doesn’t mean I can’t come three times in a row.”

“Three times, hm?” Kurt lifts up and sits down again. 

“Then the other guy passed out.”

“And I bet you stayed the night? Woke up beside him and slowly fucked your way into him again and made him come before he was even fully awake?”

“No,” Sebastian grits out, grabbing Kurt’s thighs in an attempt to get some kind of control over the situation. 

“Your loss,” Kurt says, putting his hands on Sebastian’s chest and getting leverage. 

“You gonna give me a demonstration in the morning?” The question sounds off-handed, but as soon as Kurt realizes what it means he stops. 

“You want me to?” he asks between heavy breaths. 

Sebastian also seems to realize what he said because he swallows and draws a shaky breath. “Make me come first and then we’ll talk,” he says. He reaches for Kurt’s cock, but Kurt slaps his hand away, again. 

“Am I gonna have to fucking tie you up?” he spits, lifting up and pushing down again. “Don’t touch, it can’t be that hard to understand.”

“You didn’t  _say_ —”

“God, how stupid  _are_  you—”

“Is insulting your partner another pro tip?” Sebastian asks, grabbing Kurt’s thighs again and digging his fingers into Kurt’s skin when Kurt squeezes around his cock. 

“Only when they’re insolent brats,” Kurt replies. 

“Fuck you.”

“Technically, yes, but I think we can both agree that I’m pretty much in charge here, don’t you?” Kurt leans down until his breath is ghosting over Sebastian’s mouth. He licks his lips, his tongue flickering over Sebastian’s lips, but he doesn’t kiss him. Sebastian has to cross that line himself if he wants to. Instead, Kurt turns a little and licks Sebastian’s jaw, up to his ear, nosing at his hairline. Sebastian hasn’t had time to shower after the show; he’s washed off the stage makeup but his hair is still sticky with the combination of product and sweat. Kurt feels Sebastian’s cock twitch inside him when he nips on his neck and can’t help but smile as he files away that piece of information for later.  _These_  are the things that make sex  _great_. 

“You close?” he whispers in Sebastian’s ear. “You wanna come inside me? Another  _great_ thing about being in a committed relationship, Sebastian, is that you can drop the condoms. Ever fucked someone bare?”

Sebastian, thank god, shakes his head. Kurt nips his neck again. “ _Good boy_.”

“Kurt, please,” Sebastian pleads, his fingers digging into Kurt’s thighs again. “I’m—”

“Close? Come on. I’ll make you come again when I fuck you.”

“Oh  _fuck_ ,” Sebastian gasps, and two of Kurt’s thrusts later, he’s coming. 

As soon as he’s got his breathing under control and has stopped shaking, Kurt lifts off and gets rid of the condom, quick and efficient. He itches to clean Sebastian off with his mouth, but it’s not a risk he’s willing to take so he just wipes him off with a corner of the sheet and smacks his hip. 

“Turn over,” he says, and Sebastian does, folding his arms under his head. Kurt sits back on his heels and sweeps his eyes over Sebastian’s body, taking a few seconds to just admire it. Kurt never really took a liking to porn, so it’s been awhile since he saw someone this fit, and now Sebastian is here, in front of him, his smooth back and long legs and the  _ass_  that looks just as good bare as it does in jeans and slacks. Kurt runs his hands up the back of Sebastian’s thighs, squeezes his ass, and is just about to move further up when something catches his eye. 

“What’s this?” he asks, running a fingertip over the small lightning bolt and glasses at the back of Sebastian’s hip. “Is it real?”

“For an old guy, you’re pretty dense,” Sebastian mutters, and Kurt can tell he’s embarrassed. “Yes, it’s real.”

“Cute,” Kurt says. “Get a lot of guys with it?”

“Obviously I’m not gonna get any from you so no, can’t say I do,” Sebastian says, pushing himself up on his elbows to glare back at Kurt. 

“Hey, easy now,” Kurt says, sliding his hands down to Sebastian’s ass again. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“Can you be surprised  _after_  you’ve fucked me?”

“You just came, what’s your hurry?” Kurt asks, sliding his thumbs between Sebastian’s ass cheeks. 

“The wonders of youth,” Sebastian drawls. “I’m hard again.”

“So fast?”

“Take it as a compliment,” Sebastian mutters, and the embarrassment is back again. 

“Oh, I am,” Kurt says, leaning down to blow lightly over Sebastian’s rim. 

“ _Fuck_ , what are you— _Kurt_.”

“Mhm.” Kurt leans back again to grab the lube, coats his fingers, and brings them back to Sebastian’s ass. He slides one in without warning and smiles at the responding gasp. “Yeah?”

“Mm.”

“Another?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Fuck, you really like this, don’t you?” Kurt marvels, adding a second finger. 

“That a surprise, too?”

Instead of replying, Kurt just adds a third finger, causing Sebastian to moan loudly. 

“Jesus, just fuck me,” he says, gasping when Kurt twists his fingers. “ _Or just keep doing that_  oh  _god_.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Kurt murmurs smugly, and he’s glad Sebastian can’t see him because he’s just roll his eyes. 

“Practice  _fucking_  me then,” comes the reply, and okay, Kurt pretty much walked into that.

But still— “You didn’t say  _please_.”

Sebastian pushes himself up on his elbows again and looks back at Kurt. “Will you  _please_ fuck me,” he says, as slowly as he can when Kurt’s still twisting his fingers inside of him. 

“Sure.” Kurt slides his fingers out, wipes them on the sheet and grabs another condom. He gets himself ready, then moves in closer between Sebastian’s legs and positions his cock. “How do you want it? Hard and fast? Slow? Tender?”

“Hard,” Sebastian says, burrowing his face in a pillow. “ _Please_.”

“You learn,” Kurt says, and pushes in, hard. The position works for a couple of thrusts, but it gets tiring, and he taps Sebastian’s hip. “Hands and knees,” he says. He doesn’t pull out, so Sebastian struggles a bit to comply, but he manages, and the new position gives Kurt a lot better leverage. He reaches under Sebastian to grab his cock, hard and dripping, and jerks it in time with his thrusts. Kurt’s getting close, Sebastian’s ass is tight around him, and there’s only so much you can recreate with your hands. He lets go of Sebastian’s cock and grabs his hips with both hands, thrusts as hard as he can, for his own sake instead of Sebastian’s this time. Sebastian’s muffled moans into the pillow tells him he’s definitely not complaining though, so he continues, fucking into him until he almost chokes on air with the force of his own orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, slumping over Sebastian’s back, thrusting weakly into him to milk the last of his orgasm. 

“If you stop now I’m kicking you out in the corridor I swear to  _god_ ,” Sebastian says, twitching his shoulders to get Kurt to move. Kurt huffs but raises himself to his knees again, grips the base of his cock and pulls out, ties off the condom and looks back down on Sebastian’s ass. The rim is red and swollen and  _fucked_ , and without hesitation, Kurt pushes two fingers inside bending them until he hits the right spot. 

“ _Fuck_  fuck fuck  _please_  touch me I’m, Kurt, I,” Sebastian stutters, and his legs are starting to shake. Kurt slides his other hand across his perineurium, over his balls, and then grabs his cock again. He jerks it slowly this time, just as he’s fingering Sebastian much slower than he fucked him, and Sebastian  _whimpers_  at the lack of force and speed. Kurt rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, the precome adding a better slide to the combination of dried come and lube.

“Come on, Sebastian,” he murmurs. He shifts, and the change in position of his hand  _does_ something, because Sebastian almost convulses when he comes over Kurt’s hand, his ass clenching around Kurt’s fingers, and he’s gasping into the pillow. Kurt barely has time to pull his hand back before Sebastian’s legs give out and he collapses on the bed, his cock smearing messy stripes between the sheets and his stomach. 

Kurt wipes his hand before he stretches out beside him, his back against the mattress and his head turned to Sebastian. “Still think I’m boring and uninspired?” he asks. Sebastian turns his head to look at him. 

“I’m not sure,” he says, but the crack in his voice pretty much gives him away. “You might have to try and convince me again.”

Kurt stomach swoops. “Well. It’s pretty much my obligation as older and wiser, isn’t it?”

“Exactly,” yawns Sebastian, stretching and wincing when he realizes how sticky he is. “The cleaning up never gets less boring, does it?”

“Unfortunately not, no. Go get us something to wipe off with.”

“Why me?” Sebastian asks, but he’s already dragging himself into a sitting position. 

“You’re younger. You wore me out,” Kurt deadpans. Sebastian sticks out his tongue at him as he stands up. “Case in point,” Kurt says. 

“I’m already regretting this,” Sebastian says without even looking back. 

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

“You could make it up to me now.”

“No, I can’t. Old man here, remember?”

“Oh, right. I guess I’ll just have to jerk off here in the bathroom, then.”

“Sebastian…”

“…”

“Sebastian?!”


End file.
